Eragon
Eragon Bromsson, also known as Eragon Shadeslayer, or Argetlam (by the dwarves) is the main protagonist in the Inheritance Cycle. He is a male human, the first in a new generation of Dragon Riders. He is the son of former Dragon Rider Brom who founded the Varden, step son of Morzan, and the son of Selena, the former Black Hand of Morzan, then a spy for the Varden. He was trained by Brom, Oromis and Glaedr, and was chosen by Saphira, a blue dragon, as her Rider. After killing the Shade Durza, he was titled "Shadeslayer", which presides along his traditional name (Bromsson). Eragon grew up as an orphan, without any real knowledge of his parentage except his mother's name, Selena. He acquired the egg of the dragon Saphira and was destined to fight the forces of evil, headed by King Galbatorix. While traveling with Brom, he met Murtagh, who later turned out to be his half-brother and the son of the notorious Forsworn, Morzan. History Early Life Eragon was born when Eragon's mother, Selena, came to Carvahall for the first time in six years, four months pregnant. When she arrived, she found her brother Garrow, and asked to stay with him until she gave birth. Five months later, she did. Garrow and his wife, Marian, were shocked to see Selena tearfully beg them to raise her newborn son. Finally, they gave in. Selena named the baby Eragon, then left without telling anyone who the father (who we found out in Brisingr is Brom) was. Nobody in Carvahall ever saw her again. (Jeremy Irons) lights a fire with magic without Eragon seeing.]] Finding Saphira's egg :::"Where did it come from? Does it have a purpose? ...Was it sent here by accident, or am I meant to have it?" :::— Eragon, upon discovering the egg ) finds Saphira's egg in the movie.]] Eragon grew up on his uncle's farm until he almost came of age. Eragon went on many hunts, and in the first chapter, when he was fifteen, his target, a small doe, led him into the Spine, an untamed range of mountains near Carvahall which most others feared. Eragon did not fear it, however, and was the only hunter near Carvahall who dared to enter it. When he was about to shoot an injured deer, an explosion shattered the silence and sent the deer bolting. Eragon attempted to run after the fleeing deer, but he turned back to see that where the explosion of light had been, there was now a cold blue 'stone'. Cautiously, he picked it up and decided that he would be able to sell it for food. After two days, he reached Carvahall and attempted to sell it to a butcher named Sloan, who at first thought he had come to buy meat. Sloan was interested in the stone, but because Eragon did not know how much it was worth, he told him he would only give him three crowns for it unless if he could find its value from a trader. Though it was a miser's bargain—Eragon thought it to be ten times that—the traders only came to Carvahall in spring and winter, and so he reluctantly accepted the butcher's offer. However, after learning where the 'stone' came from, Sloan was furious and said that he would not deal with anything that came from the Spine. The two came close to blows. A smith named Horst, hearing the hubbub, entered and asked Sloan what he had done now. The butcher claimed that Eragon had come in and starting pestering him and would not leave when asked, but after hearing the true story from Eragon, Horst dealt with Sloan himself and bought food for Eragon with his own money. Eragon thanked Horst and said he would work for him in the spring. He returned to his uncle's farm and showed the blue stone to Garrow. His uncle explained why Sloan had been so angry: his wife, Ismira, had went over the Igualda Falls, which was located in the Spine, a year before Eragon was born. Traders Nine days after Eragon's return, a vicious blizzard settled over the valley. Eragon became worried that the traders would not come. Eight days later, his cousin Roran said that the traders had still not arrived. Desparate, Eragon searched for the traders himself and found foot prints on the road, which confirmed the traders' arrival. Eragon, Roran, and Garrow arrived in Carvahall the next day, where the drays had gathered, and showed the stone to a trader named Merlock. After he examined it, he, like Eragon, said that he did not know its value, and that whoever had shaped it had used tools he had never seen before—or magic. Eragon and Garrow were also shocked to hear that it was hollow. Again, Eragon asked what its worth was. Merlock was unable to say, but he knew others outside of Carvahall would pay much for it. Additionally, he told them of news of the Urgals passing through populated areas. Whole villages had been forced to move because Urgals had destroyed their fields. Worst of all, there were reports of the appearance of a Shade. Later, at the Seven Sheaves, two traders were speaking about the "good" of the Empire. Others started to agree, but the two traders had no answer when Eragon asked them for proof, except that it was "common sense". This started an uproar in the tavern. The egg hatches Eragon kept the 'stone' for himself, and was shocked when it hatched a female dragon the following night. He touched her with his palm, leaving him with the gedwëy ignasia, the mark of a Dragon Rider. Because any reminders of the era of the Dragon Riders were outlawed in the Empire, Eragon raised the dragon in secret, torn between his delight with his new companion and his fear of what might happen, should the Empire discover what had occurred. He eventually resolved to keep it, and built a home for her high in the branches of a tree. After consulting with Brom, the village story-teller, as to a good name for a dragon (without telling him of his dragon), he named her "Saphira". For a while, he managed to keep her hidden, but when Saphira and her appetite continued to grow, he realized he would not be able to keep her existence a secret much longer. Things were going fine until two menacing, hooded beings of immense prowess, the Ra'zac, came to Carvahall, searching for the dragon egg. Sometime after being warned about the strangers, Brom saved Eragon from them, but also (unknown to Eragon at the time) confirming that Eragon was indeed a Rider, after twisting Eragon's wrist up, revealing the gedwëy ignasia. Saphira, now able to mentally communicate her thoughts, forced Eragon to flee with her, while the Ra'zac destroyed Eragon's farm, and tortured Garrow, who died a short while after. When Eragon first rode on Saphira, he suffered terrible wounds from her scales, which scraped his legs so badly that it ripped open the skin, making him bleed horribly. Dragon Rider Quest for Vengeance giving Eragon a sword in the movie in a deleted scene.]] :"I am a Rider now, fully and completely..." :— Eragon Eragon, Saphira, and the cryptic story-teller Brom resolved to hunt down the Ra'zac and avenge Garrow. As they travelled, Brom taught Eragon swordsmanship and more about the history of the Dragon Riders. To his surprise, Eragon learned that he was named after the very first Dragon Rider, Eragon I. While traveling around Utgard towards Yazuac, Brom used magic to light a fire, making it sound like a curse. When he later tried to defend himself and Brom, from an Urgal ambush in Yazuac, he discovered that he was able to use magic. Questioning Brom about it, he learned that all Dragon Riders possessed magical abilities, and Brom subsequently took it upon himself to instruct Eragon in the proper use of the talent. , and Arya.]] During their travels, Eragon received several visions of a beautiful, imprisoned woman who looked like she was in great pain. After a while, they lost the Ra'zac's trail, but were able to track the Seithr oil, the substance used by the Ra'zac to kill Garrow, to the port city of Teirm. With the assistance of Brom's close friend Jeod, they used the annals in the city's record room to discover that the Ra'zac were located in Helgrind. During there stay in Teirm, Eragon learned to read and write - abilities which Garrow had considered unnecessary - and also to scry. He eavesdropped on a conversation between Brom and Jeod via magic. To his surprise, he learned that both men were members of the Varden, a rebel group that opposed the rule of King Galbatorix. He visited a shop in the city owned by Angela, a herbalist and witch. He met an intelligent and cryptic werecat named Solembum with her. She told him his fortune, revealing that he would have a long lifespan, that the great powers of the land would struggle to control him, that he would fall in love with a lady of noble birth, that he would leave Alagaësia forever, a death would soon come to someone very close to him, and that he would face betrayal from within his own family. Afterwards, Solembum told him in cryptic words that, when he was in need of a weapon, to look under the roots of the Menoa Tree; and to speak his name at the Rock of Kuthian and open the Vault of Souls when his power was insufficient. On the way to Helgrind, Eragon saw an elf in a dream. She was in a prison. She continued appearing in his dreams for some time. While in Dras-Leona, Eragon and his companions were chased and later ambushed by the Ra'zac. They were rescued by a mysterious man named Murtagh who scared off the Ra'zac by shooting them with arrows, but not before Brom was fatally wounded by a Ra'zac's dagger. Brom died shortly afterward, after revealing to Eragon that he had once been a Dragon Rider, and that his dead dragon was also named "Saphira". Brom was laid to rest, and Saphira used magic to turn his tomb to diamond. Eragon and Saphira resolved to travel with Murtagh in search of the hidden Varden. They set out for Gil'ead, hoping to find a contact who can lead them to the Varden. Near Gil'ead, Urgals under the command of Durza captured Eragon and imprisoned him in the same prison where the maiden, an elf, was being held. Murtagh and Saphira staged a daring rescue but found Eragon had already escaped his cell, with magic. Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh were confronted by Durza. The struggle ended when Murtagh shot Durza with an arrow to the head, causing the Shade to be temporarily disembodied. Eragon insisted on rescuing the elf, as well. When Eragon saw the elf, he recognized her as the woman from his visions. She remained unconscious throughout their journey to the Beor Mountains. After reaching the Beor Mountains he grew worried, and reached out mentally to her and was able to converse with her. She revealed to him that her name was Arya, and revealed a map to him in his mind for the location of the Varden. She told him that they must reach the Varden if she was to survive, for she had been poisoned in prison, and would die within three days if she wasn't cured. Journey to the Varden , Eragon's blue dragon.]] Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Arya crossed the Hadarac Desert, racing to reach Farthen Dûr, the Dwarven mountains that housed the Varden, in time to save Arya. Along the way, they were pursued by a small army of elite Urgals, the Kull. Before they reached Farthen Dûr, Murtagh, who had been reluctant to go to the Varden all along, revealed that he was the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. The Kull forced the group to flee the place where they were resting, and hidden doors in the side of Farthen Dûr opened to allow the group in. Ajihad, leader of the Varden, imprisoned Murtagh when Ajihad learned of Murtagh's heritage. Arya was treated for her injuries; Eragon and Saphira were welcomed to Tronjheim, the dwarven capital. Eragon was introduced to Hrothgar, the King of the Dwarves. He also met up again with Angela and Solembum. Ajihad wished to send Eragon to Ellesméra to complete his training; therefore, two magicians known as the Twins assessed his magic abilities. The Twins were cruel to Eragon, and attempted to use him to further their knowledge of the Ancient Language. A fully-healed Arya intervened, however, and took the task of assessing Eragon upon herself, sparring with him. Eragon, although being soundly defeated, passed the test in Arya's eyes. The Varden respected and even revered Eragon. Soon after he arrived in Tronjheim, he was approached by an elderly woman and an orphaned baby, Elva, who was the woman's charge. The woman asked Eragon's blessing upon Elva, which he gave readily, using the Ancient Language. Saphira gave the child her own special gift: a silver star, similar to Eragon's gedwey ignasia, on her forehead. Saphira told Eragon that the child would have a significant future. Not long after, war became imminent. Ajihad informed Saphira and Eragon of an impending threat: an intercepted message revealed that a legion of Urgals and Kull were marching steadily towards the Varden through the tunnels under the mountain range. In the battle that followed, a seemingly endless tide of Urgals seemed poised to take the fortress. Within Tronjheim, Eragon was confronted once again by the menacing Shade, Durza. Eragon was greatly outmatched by the Shade, but, thanks to a sudden distraction from Saphira and Arya of breaking the Isidar Mithrim, Durza's attention was diverted long enough for Eragon to stab him through the heart. Eragon paid a terrible price for his deed: he was wounded on the back, and the scar would trouble him greatly over the course of the next few months. Following Durza's demise, the controlling link the Shade held on the Urgal's minds snapped, causing the remainder of them to flee and fight among each other. Eragon fainted and was tended to by healers. He was watched over by the mental presence of the Mourning Sage/The-Cripple-Who-Is-Whole, who urged him to journey with Arya to Ellesméra, the capital of the elves, to finish his training. North to Ellesméra Eragon decided to accept the advice of the Mourning Sage, and, accompanied by Orik, Saphira, and Arya, traveled northward through eastern Alagaësia to Ellesméra. Before they set off, Orik had a gift from the king. He said that the king offered to adopt Eragon into his own clan, Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Eragon accepted, and Orik helped him complete the ritual to make him a true member of the clan. This was the first time in history that a human joined a dwarf family. Upon arrival at Ellesméra, Eragon met with Islanzadí, the elven queen, and the enigmatic raven Blagden, who spouted riddles concerning Eragon's past and future. Eragon was surprised to learn that Arya was Islanzadí's daughter, and therefore heir to the elven throne. The Training of a Rider .]] Eragon's training, began the following day. His instructor was an ancient elvish Rider named Oromis, who had managed to prolong his life by means of countless tiny spells binding his weak body. Oromis had a gold dragon named Glaedr. Eragon's exercises with Oromis were frustrating at first, but gradually Eragon learned what it meant to be a true Rider, guided by principles and making responsible choices, and came to understand that his "training" was an ongoing process that would last his entire life. He learned other things, as well, such as history, art, and politics. His knowledge of magic and the Ancient Language expanded tremendously. .]] To his horror, however, he learned from Oromis that he had cursed Elva instead of blessing her due to a mistake in his wording (having accidentally said "may you be a shield from misfortune", thus dooming her to constantly suffer from the hurts of others). He resolved to revoke the curse, although such a feat would require tremendous magical ability. Eragon's training also honed his fighting skills. He developed an intense rivalry with an elf named Vanir, and their mutual dislike came to a head during their sparring sessions. Eragon was defeated multiple times, often suffering bouts of pain from the scar on his back. Whilst his skills in magic and fighting increased, he also discovered a new found respect for all kinds of life becoming a vegetarian like the elves. Tutored by Oromis, Eragon composed a poem to present at the Blood-Oath Celebration, a traditional Elvish ceremony commemorating the pact between the Elves and the Dragons. During the festivities, as a magical gift from the dragon race, Eragon was finally healed of his wound, and was physically transformed, acquiring the features and abilities of an elf. Only after this transformation was he able to beat Vanir, breaking the elf's arm. The two made amends. After this transformation, Eragon was able to cast much more powerful magic. His vision, strength and speed all greatly increased and he was now as fit as the fittest elf in Alagaësia. The Burning Plains Upon scrying Nasuada he found that Galbatorix was mustering his army in order to attack the Varden in Surda. Eragon and Orik departed from Ellesméra and flew south on Saphira. They joined up with the combined forces of Surda and the Varden on The Burning Plains. The Empire was over 100,000 strong, greatly outnumbering the Varden. From the start of the battle, the Empire pushed the Varden back. Thankfully, the dwarves appeared not far into the battle, turning the tide for the Varden. Unexpectedly, another Rider appeared, mounted on a red dragon. Wearied by the battle, Eragon was easily outmatched and driven onto the ground with Saphira. He and his opponent then faced off with swords. Near the end of their duel, Eragon recognized the other Rider's manner of fighting. Eragon managed to pull off his opponent's helm, revealing Murtagh, who had been thought dead. Murtagh revealed that he had been taken to Urû'baen by the Twins, and, when the red Dragon, Thorn, had hatched for him, they had been forced to swear allegiance to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language. He also revealed that Galbatorix knew his true name, so was able to control him. His orders from Galbatorix were to try to capture Eragon and Saphira because she was the last female dragon in existence. Galbatorix needed her to fulfill his goal of rebuilding the order of the Riders. Murtagh decided to have mercy on them because of his and Eragon's past, but he claimed Zar'roc as his own, and presented another revelation in the ancient language: Eragon was Morzan's son and Murtagh's younger brother. Haunted by this turn of events, Eragon imparted his new found knowledge to Roran, Nasuada, and Arya. He then agreed to aid Roran in rescuing Katrina from the clutches of the Ra'zac. Helgrind Eragon and Roran fought and killed one of the Ra'zac while Saphira ripped the Lethrblaka to pieces. As Roran rescued Katrina, Eragon discovered Sloan in a nearby cell. Unable to kill him, Eragon stayed behind to rescue him and kill the last Ra'zac. During his journey back to the Varden, Eragon was forced to eat meat, and discovered how much he loved it still, vowing to eat it again if offered at a feast or banquet. Back at the Varden and second confrontation with Murtagh When Eragon returned to the Varden he was pleased to see Saphira and Roran and he agreed to marry them himself. Before the ceremony began Thorn and Murtagh came with a batallion of soldiers who were unable to feel pain. The rematch began with Eragon and Murtagh fighting in the sky. That time, Eragon was assisted by the elves that Izlanzadi had sent to protect Eragon and also by Arya. With this assistance Eragon was finally able to best Murtagh and Thorn, who reatreated and promised to come back stronger. With Murtagh and the soldiers gone Eragon is able to marry Katrina and Roran. With his gifts he made them a pair of golden rings that will help them knowing of the other ones safety. Back to Tronjheim Eragon was sent to Tronjheim by Nasuada accompanied by Garzhvog to make sure that a new dwarven king was chosen who was willing to help the Varden, hopefully Orik. While he was there he found out that Az Sweldn rak Anhuin (The Tears of Anhuin) who had suffered greatly from Galbatorix and The Forsworn) still hated him. Things came to a head and an assassination was attempted. After it was proved that Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin was behind the attack, they were banished and would be ignored until they repented as a single dwarf would be. Orik was then crowned king and readied his warriors to march. Return to Ellesméra Eragon learned from Oromis that Morzan was not his father, and that his father was none other then Brom. Oromis then told Eragon the source of the Galbatorix's immense power. The Heart-of-Hearts, an object each dragon had inside of them, could hold a dragon's soul after it died. Galbatorix stole or captured all of the heart of hearts he could find. Oromis said that he believes that Galbatorix's hoard contains hundreds of Eldunarí. Before Oromis and Glaedr left for Gil'ead, Glaedr decided to give his heart of hearts to Eragon. Quest for A Blade ]]While in Ellesméra, Eragon asked the elf smith Rhunön if she could work around her oath to forge him a new sword. She told him it was impossible because she did not have the material to make the sword, brightsteel. Remembering Solembum's prophecy, Eragon and Saphira found some brightsteel under the Menoa tree. Rhunön made a sword using Eragon's body so she could circumvent her oath. The finished hand-and-a-half sword, blue as the scales in the hollow of Saphira's throat, was named Brisingr by Eragon. The weapon blade burst into flames every time he said its name, leading Rhunön to think it might be the sword's true name, or because the sword was imbued by Eragon's power. Rhunön and Oromis stated that Brisingr was the finest Rider sword ever made. Seige of Feinster Eragon and Saphira arrived just in time to help Arya open the gates and storm the keep. Getting inside they found three spellcasters trying to create a Shade. They hacked through the magician's wards but were too late, the man they were calling the spirits into became a Shade. However with a distraction from Eragon, Arya thrust her sword into his heart, killing him. Through Glaedr's heart of hearts they were able to see the death of their mentors. Both Eragon and Saphira mourned for their loss and vowed to keep Glaedr's heart of hearts safe. Personal information Physical appearance Eragon is a human, originally with intense brown eyes, dark thick eyebrows and brown hair. He attended the Blood-Oath Celebration in Ellesméra, where he was influenced by elvish magic . During the celebration, Eragon had been given a great gift from the dragons. He was transformed into a Elf/Human hybrid. His face became more angular, pale, and smooth. His eyes became slanted and his ears became pointed. He did retain some human qualities, including thicker cheek bones and the need to shave. Most importantly, he was relieved of his accursed scar on his back made by the Shade Durza. Eragon was described as being of of average height, but he may have grown slightly taller after the Blood-Oath Celebration. Not being fully grown yet, Eragon still may grow several inches in the next few years to come. After punching a soldier in a skirmish, and breaking his fingers, in Brisingr, Eragon used magic to grow large calluses on his knuckles, similar to the Dwarves' Ascudgamln. With these, he was able to hit large enemies and objects without as much pain as he had before, where he might normally break many bones. Powers Eragon is a very powerful Rider, especially after his transformation. He is possibly the third most powerful magician in Alagaësia. Galbatorix and Murtagh are the only magicians confirmed to be more powerful than Eragon. It is possible that there may be some elves in existance who are more powerful than Eragon as well, though unlikely. The elf strength and agility he gained, combined with his advanced sword skills, allowed him to best any human or dwarf warrior, along with most elves. He was also a good archer and hunter. He could debate the finer points of these activities for hours, as well as hunt in the Spine without suffering an accident. Roran thought of Eragon as a very skilled woodsman and hunter, better than himself. Eragon had numerous ways to maximize his strength in spellcasting. He could store energy in the ring Aren (an indirect gift from Brom (who died) and returned it to Islanzadí who stated that since he had saved Arya and was a new Rider, he was a friend of the elves therefore deserved the ring). Eragon possessed the belt of Beloth the Wise, he could draw upon Saphira's strength for added power, Glaedr's heart of hearts (but Glaedr is not available yet), and draw energy from his surroundings to preserve his own strength. His weakness in this regard was that he often forgot about Aren, and hated drawing energy from others and causing death. Power can also be drawn from Brisingr's pommel. Eragon was a proficient spellcaster. Brom exclaimed his pride in Eragon for being able to cast many different spells with his limited vocabulary in the Ancient Language. He was a skilled user of death words, and could kill hundreds of unshielded opponents with a minimal loss of energy (though he cannot destroy entire groups of heavily shielded enemies, like Murtagh could). He had a talent for pyrokinesis in particular, able to manipulate fire in many ways using only one word. His mental powers are strong, but their range was extremely limited due to his lack of experience, even when communicating with Saphira. Eragon has the power of foresight that manifests during his dreams. He dreamed of the conflict with Murtagh on the Burning Plains, he dreamed of the departure on the boat with two dragons in the sky, and he dreamed of that girl in the haunted halls (we have yet to learn if this is to come to pass in Book 4). Twice, Eragon had scryed someone that he has never seen before. Usually, one has to have seen something or someone before being able to scry for them. Both times that Eragon has done this, he was asleep and was seeing Arya in her cell in Gil'ead. It is probable that Eragon will become signifigantly more powerful in book 4 after opening the Vault of Souls. Personality Eragon had a strong sense of justice and equality, despising slavery and despotic rulers like Galbatorix. He was also very humane, often making illogical decisions merely for the sake of saving others' pain. He conflicted with Murtagh on this, who would kill anyone if it suited his purpose, while Eragon did not like causing pain or suffering at all. Whenever he killed a soldier, Eragon would feel remorse later, haunted by the sights of them right before they died. After he began reaching into the minds of animals, he could no longer stand eating meat except on rare occasions. After escaping Helgrind and forced to eat meat, he realized how much he missed the taste and decided to eat meat if he was offered it at banquets. Eragon was quite intelligent, becoming literate and a skilled swordsman in very short periods of time. However, he was often hasty, lightheaded, and impulsive though he improved upon the last two traits throughout the books. He never felt quite easy at times when long-kept secrets were introduced to him. Eragon was stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, even when things looked hopeless and everyone disagreed with him. He refused to give up on his thoughts of romance with Arya, even after she had rejected him once, and even though she was over eighty years older than him. He also refused to work with the Urgals or draw energy from his surroundings even when Saphira and others urged him to, though he eventually gave in. He later changes some of these feelings and habits, especially trusting the Urgals. Eragon displayed a sense of self-righteousness, arrogance, and ungratefulness several times throughout the books, particularly towards Murtagh. Even after Murtagh found a loophole in his orders and allowed Eragon to escape, at great personal cost to himself, saving Eragon's life for the third time, Eragon still despised him, and shortly thereafter denounced Murtagh. Whenever someone referred to Murtagh as "Eragon's brother", Eragon would bridle in anger and declare that he is not related to Murtagh in any way. Unlike Murtagh, Eragon was extroverted, willing to sacrifice his own joy or happiness for others. He made it his life goal to help others, those who are trapped under Galbatorix's rule. He cared more for some people than he did for himself, and became much more angry when someone insulted Saphira than when they insulted him. He was very loyal to his friends and to the Varden, staying by them without complaint even when they insulted or belittled him. Love interests There are two likely choices for Eragon's love: * Arya: Arya is a highly likely candidate as Eragon's romantic mate. He has shown extreme affection for her previously, despite being rejected, and most of Arya's arguments against this occurring is due to her fear that he will become distracted from his goal of defeating Galbatorix. Saphira's acceptance of Arya also lends credence to this. In Brisingr, Arya seems to have feelings for Eragon as she holds hands with him and heals his hand when he is quite capable of healing it himself. He even holds her close to him when he reveals Oromis' death. The relationship is even closer on the count that both are near immortal. During a discussion with Roran, Eragon states that Arya would be his ideal mate. He reasons that since he's become eternal, it would be depressing if he had to re-marry all the time if one wife dies after another. She is the only one of noble birth in the Inheritance Cycle so far. * Nasuada: Nasuada is another, though less likely, choice for Eragon's love interest. She is only a year older than him, and her position as leader of the Varden can be viewed as nobility (Angela's prophecy stated he would love someone of noble birth). Nasuada was not of noble birth. She was born to Ajihad before he was the vardens leader. She has more than once shown affection for him (hugging him when he survived the first battle with Murtagh). When Eragon returned from Helgrind, he saw Nasuada in bandages and a green dress and expressed that "Only Saphira could compete with the brilliance of Nasuada's appearance." Later, in Brisingr, Eragon was charmed by Nasuada and discovered that he cared for her. He realized that "Her hold on him far exceeded that of a liegelord over her vassal. It was a new feeling for him, their bond." Nasuada gave Eragon a surprise dinner among friends, pleasing Eragon. When Eragon completed his task among the dwarves to help select a new king sympathetic to the Varden, Nasuada scry-kissed Eragon after agreeing to him returning to the elves for more training. Though she is still mortal, Nasuada is one of the possible candidates to become the third Dragon Rider. Real-world connections Comparisons Star Wars Eragon is similar in many respects to Luke Skywalker: His adopted family is killed, leaving him with nowhere to go but with a mentor. He is given the responsibility of continuing the legacy of an ancient order (in Eragon's case, the Dragon Riders; in Luke's, the Jedi), and becomes the first of a new generation of that order. Also, he is given Morzan's sword by his first trainer who is his father, but loses it at the end of the 2nd part. He is trained by older members of the order Brom and Oromis, compared to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Eragon also has a sibling he does not know (Murtagh in Inheritance, Princess Leia in Star Wars) until later in his life. In the Eragon movie, Eragon stares in the sunset when Roran leaves, similar to Luke staring at the suns. The Dragonbone Chair Eragon Shadeslayer has been compared to Seoman Snowlock from Memory, Sorrow, and Thorn. The most noteworthy similarity comes from the endings of The Dragonbone Chair (Book I) and Eragon (Book I). Both slay a great evil; both are affected with its blood/memories and are almost consumed by evil; both have a series of visions during their brief lapse of sanity; both receive help from their respective wise old mentors (Morgenes and the Mysterious Cripple Who Is Whole); both wake up surrounded by friends when the battle is over, to have them explain what has happened the last two days; both have disfiguring scars from their encounter (Eragon's back, Seoman's face); both are given last names that are two words put together (Seoman Snowlock and Eragon Shadeslayer); both have paid a terrible price for their deed. Real life Author Christopher Paolini states that Eragon originally started out as an autobiographical character. Paolini started writing Eragon at the age of fifteen, which is his protagonist's age at the beginning of the novel. "When I first invented Eragon, he was me. Writing about yourself is probably one of the easiest things for a fifteen-year-old author to do. However, I found that as the story progressed and Eragon did things that I've never done—such as fighting monsters and flying a dragon—he evolved into his own character, which I'm very happy about."1 Etymology Christopher Paolini has stated that he came up with the name Eragon by replacing the d in 'dragon' with an E;2 However, some have speculated that he instead replaced the A in 'Aragorn' with an E and removed the last r. There is also a character named Erragon in the Anne McCaffery book Skies of Pern, who is a Journeyman/Master Starman. Several people have said that he plagerized directly off of Anne McCaffery's books. Also, the name Eragon can be split into "era gone", as if reffering to Galbatorix's era gone. Eragon also bears much resemblance to the character Luke Skywalker of the Star Wars saga. He also bears simalarities to Aragorn in the Lord of the Rings saga Other * Eragon was portrayed by Edward Speleers in the Eragon film. * Eragon appears with blond hair in the film, which compares him too much to Luke Skywalker when you try to describe him, (and looks more like Albriech) while he's described having brown hair in the novel. Appearances * Eragon * Eldest * Brisingr * Book 4 See also * Eragon's possessions * Gedwëy ignasia * Dragon Rider * Eragon's fortune * Eragon's scar * Eragon's armor and clothes Inheritance Cycle Wiki has a collection of media related to Eragon Bromsson. Notes and references # ↑ http://shurtugal.com/?id=trilogy/christopher/qanda#writing # ↑ http://alagaesia.com/talktrilogy.html External links * Alagaesia.com, the official site for the Inheritance cycle * Eragon on Wikipedia. * Eragonmovie.com, the official site of the Eragon movie es:Eragon (personaje) nl:Eragon Schimmendoder Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Varden Category:Males